An Icy Love Isn't Always Cold
by MWolfL
Summary: A Rankin/Bass Jack Frost story. Elisa and Ravanel's daughter finds out about Jack Frost and decides to befriend him. Jack accepts her friendship despite his pain, but an old foe later returns for revenge... Jack FrostXOC
1. A New Friend

A groundhog wearing a vest, spats, and straw hat came out of his hole. It was Pardon-Me Pete.

"Hello there." Pardon-Me Pete smiled. "Probably didn't expect to see me again huh? Well I've heard that some of you felt sorry for Jack for not winning Elisa's hand in marriage. Don't worry about him, things ended up working out for him many years later. Of course there were some complications and problems, not to mention a bit of danger, before it worked out.

It all started a few years since the defeat of Kubla Kraus and the marriage of Elisa and Raveneau. Elisa and Raveneau still enjoyed winter very much, but every time they went outside it felt like Jack Frost had left, even though the snow was still around. It wasn't their imaginations either, Jack Frost was still hurting from losing Elisa and so didn't want to see them. It wasn't out of spite or anything though, he was just avoiding further pain.

But because of this Jack Frost ended up not learning an important detail: Elisa and Raveneau had a daughter named Icelyn. When she was three Elisa told her the story of Jack Snip, who turned out to be Jack Frost.

So when Icelyn was six, she went out into the countryside. Her parents allowed her as long as she never went onto any ice-covered lakes or streams, since they knew that Jack Frost was protective of humans and would help her if something bad happened. Plus they didn't need to worry about Kubla anymore."

A young girl who looked a lot like Elisa but had Raveneau's hair looked around the trees.

"Hello?" Icelyn called out. "Jack Frost are you there?"

"_Jack Frost was there, but of course Icelyn couldn't see him nor could hear him. He stared at Icelyn, not only because she was asking for him as if he were real and not just the spirit of winter, but also because she looked familiar."_

"If you are around, please let me know." Icelyn added.

Jack Frost flew over and nipped her nose. She giggled.

"Oh good, you are here." Icelyn smiled. "I'm Elisa and Raveneau's daughter Icelyn."

Jack Frost felt his heart twist painfully.

"I know you still must be hurting from mom choosing dad instead of you, but please let me explain." Icelyn added quickly, not wanting Jack Frost to leave. "When mom said that she was in love with Jack Frost she meant winter in general, not you personally. She didn't even know you were real until you froze her wedding bouquet, and then she became upset because she knew that you took her declaration of love literally and so was hurt by her marrying dad. After the wedding she asked grandpa what had happened to Jack Snip and he said that Jack Snip had asked for her hand but disappeared upon finding out that she was going to marry dad instead. After hearing that she realized that Jack Snip was you, that you had somehow made yourself human to be with her but it was temporary. It also explained why she felt as if she knew you her whole life. Anyway, she does feel bad for hurting you and is hoping that you will forgive her."

"_Jack Frost, despite the explanation, was still hurting. He realized that he hadn't been hurting from Elisa choosing Raveneau over him, he had been hurting from Elisa unintentionally lying to him. So now despite his pain he forgave her for unintentionally lying to him, after all she wasn't the only human who didn't know that he was real."_

Jack Frost used his ice powers to write 'I forgive Elisa' on a nearby rock.

"Oh that's wonderful, I know mom will feel a lot better once she finds out." Icelyn smiled. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend? I'd like to play with someone anyway and according to mom you're a very sweet guy."

Jack Frost thought for a moment, and then finally made a snowball and tossed it at Icelyn.

"Great!" Icelyn grinned before making a snowball and tossing it to where the one that hit her came from.

"_It hit Jack Frost, who didn't want to take advantage of his invisibility. He and Icelyn threw snowballs at each other for a couple hours. Later Jack Frost helped her make some snow sculptures. All too soon, it was time to go home for dinner."_

"I'll be back tomorrow, unless my parents want me to help them with some chores." Icelyn promised. "Play with you later!" She waved as she left.

Jack Frost waved back even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Had a good time dear?" Elisa smiled, still cooking.

"A wonderful time, and I found Jack Frost." Icelyn smiled.

Elisa looked at her this time. Raveneau had been busy polishing his sword but looked up too at this.

"That's good, that means that you told him about the misunderstanding." Raveneau said with relief.

"Yes, and he forgives you mom." Icelyn nodded.

Elisa smiled, feeling a lot better.

"_Jack Frost wasn't feeling too much better though. After Icelyn had left he had flown back to the Winter Kingdom to be with Snip and Holly. He had been doing that more often ever since he lost his chance with Elisa."_

"Gee Jack," Snip said. "It's been a long time since you stayed outside. Feeling better?"

"A bit, it turns out Elisa loves winter in general, not me." Jack Frost shrugged. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Oh so you finally saw her again?" Holly said.

"No, it was her daughter Icelyn who told me." Jack Frost explained. "Elisa figured out that I was Jack Snip and told her daughter about me. Icelyn then wanted to play so I played with her."

"That's good, it isn't healthy for you to stay here all the time." Snip smiled.

"I know, it's just...I don't want to get hurt again." Jack Frost sighed.

"Well at least this time when Icelyn says something about you you'll know that she means you and not winter." Holly pointed out.

"True."


	2. Devotion Rewarded

"_Time passed. Jack Frost and Icelyn still stayed friends despite Icelyn not being able to see or hear him...and despite the problem it caused her. You see, Icelyn, her parents, and her grandparents were the only ones who believed that Jack Frost was real."_

"Hey Icelyn, why don't you stop pretending to play with Jack Frost and play with someone real?" One boy teased.

"I'm not pretending, I really am playing with Jack Frost." Icelyn retorted.

"Oh please, he isn't even real." A girl scoffed.

"He is too real!"

"Then how come we can't see him?" Another girl pointed out.

"Well it's not like he's human." Icelyn frowned. "He's a winter spirit after all. Besides, you don't have to see something to believe in it. We can't really see the wind, but we can feel it and I've felt Jack Frost many times."

"That's just the cold air." Another boy said.

"No, it's him. Cold air can't form a snowball and toss it at you for one thing."

"You're letting your imagination run away with you." The first girl shook her head.

"No, it really is him." Icelyn then sang:

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
>Jack Frost nipping at your nose<br>Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
>That's how the song goes<p>

You have heard a few things about Jack Frost  
>Like how he brings the ice and snow<br>But you don't really know him at all  
>No, you don't know<p>

You may not be able to see him  
>But you can see his work<br>And even though I can't see him  
>I know he's not a jerk<p>

Though his words I cannot hear  
>I still know that he's a sweetheart<br>Because even though he's clear  
>I can still feel his heart.<p>

Remember your parents  
>Telling you about Kubla Kraus?<br>And remember that blizzard  
>That kept him in his house?<p>

Well what do you think caused it?  
>It was Jack Frost of course<br>He stopped that bandit  
>From taking my mom with force<p>

And from destroying January Junction  
>For letting us come to harm<br>Is not in Jack Frost's function  
>And is certainly not his charm<p>

So just because you can't see Jack Frost  
>You can still believe<br>For with him around you'll never be lost  
>And will have no reason to grieve<p>

"_The other kids looked at each other, but instead of listening to the song they just turned around and left Icelyn all alone. Or so they thought, Jack Frost really was there after all. And he was touched by the song. He had been trying to stop himself from growing fond of Icelyn, but by the time she finished her song he couldn't fight it any longer._

_More years passed and Icelyn was now a teenager. Despite how the other kids, now teens as well, treated her she still believed in Jack Frost and still went out to play with him every winter. Not as often as before mind you, after all she did have new things to do like learning how to sew._

_Now by this point Father Winter had become touched about Icelyn's unwavering devotion to Jack Frost and felt bad that she couldn't see him. He also was still feeling bad about Jack Frost still feeling so lonely, so he made a decision and called Jack Frost over."_

"You wanted to see me Father Winter?" Jack Frost said.

"Yes, you see I know that despite Icelyn's company you still feel lonely." Father Winter said. "I also have been admiring Icelyn's devotion to you. She still believes in you despite the teasing."

"I know, I wish I could do something about that." Jack Frost sighed. "I mean I have tossed snowballs at them, but it hasn't stopped them from teasing her nor changed their mind about me."

"Well maybe this will." Father Winter blasted a gust of winter air all over Jack Frost. "With this spell you can become visible to anyone you choose. Not everyone though, after all some people still wouldn't be able to accept your ways."

"Really?" Jack Frost beamed. "Oh thank you Father Winter! I'm going to show Icelyn right now!"

He flew down to look for Icelyn. He didn't have to look far, she was ice skating. Jack Frost nipped her nose.

"Oh hello Jack." Icelyn smiled. "Want to play?"

Jack Frost flew onto the snow and made a snowball. He then tossed it up and down.

"Oh okay, just let me get my skates off." Icelyn smiled.

Jack Frost waited until she left the ice and was standing in the snow, and then made himself visible. He didn't want to do it while she was on the ice because he didn't want her to slip and hurt herself.

"Wha..." Sure enough Icelyn was very startled. "How did...?"

"Father Winter gave me the ability to become visible to whoever I chose." Jack Frost smiled. "Icelyn, thank you. You've been a wonderful friend."

"Of course." Icelyn smiled, now recovered. "You've been a wonderful friend too."

She then hugged him. Jack Frost was a bit caught off-guard but then hugged her back.

The next day the teens were making fun of Icelyn again. Jack Frost had enough.

"I don't know, I think I'm real." He spoke up as he became visible to them.

Obviously the teens were so shocked that it was like their minds had blown a fuse or two.

"Got the ability to become visible to whoever I want yesterday." Jack Frost smirked. "And I became visible to all of you to stop you from teasing Icelyn. She happens to be my best friend and I will not tolerate your behavior any longer. Now, apologize."

The teens did, actually a bit scared. They then ran away.

"Thank you Jack." Icelyn smiled.

"No need, I've been wanting to do that for years." Jack Frost smiled back. "Now, there's something else I've been wanting to do for years..."

After explaining what it was, Jack Frost flew to where Elisa and Raveneau lived, with Icelyn not too far behind. Of course only Icelyn could still see him at the moment, but that changed once they reached Elisa and Raveneau's house. Icelyn knocked on the door and Elisa opened it.

"Oh hello dear, back so soon?" Elisa said.

"Yes, Jack Frost wanted to see you again." Icelyn explained. "Father Winter gave him the ability to become visible to whoever he wants."

"You mean...?" Elisa was stunned.

Jack Frost became visible to her. And Raveneau too, though he was busy working at the time and so wasn't there.

"Jack." Elisa nearly gasped. "Oh Jack, I've missed you."

"I've kinda missed you too..." Jack Frost admitted.

"I know you love me, but I never loved you that way." Elisa said gently. "Now however, I do love you. That is I love you like a friend...maybe even a brother."

Jack Frost smiled.

"That sounds wonderful to me." He said.

They hugged. Later on Raveneau found out about Jack Frost's new 'ability' and was very glad since he wanted to get to know Jack Frost more.

"_Jack Frost later revealed himself to Elisa's parents, but didn't reveal himself to anyone else. He didn't need too, he was fine with just Elisa, Raveneau, Icelyn, and Elisa's parents being able to see him. Not much changed during the years, except of course for Icelyn becoming an adult. But soon something else changed: Icelyn's friendship love for Jack became romantic love."_

"Hello Jack." Icelyn smiled, blushing a little, as she approached him in the country.

Jack Frost was just enjoying the cold air on a tree limb, but when Icelyn spoke he looked down, smiled, and moved to the ground.

"Hey Icelyn, what would you like to do today? How about the biggest snow sculpture anyone's ever seen?" Jack Frost suggested.

"That sounds like fun, but first we need to talk." Icelyn blushed a little stronger.

"What is it?"

"Jack I...I've fallen in love with you. Not like how mom was in love with you, I mean...you personally. You're so sweet and fun and kind, not to mention selfless..."

Jack Frost hung his head.

"Icelyn, you know we can't be together. I mean I'm a sprite and you're a human. And I doubt Father Winter will give me another chance at being human."

"I know, and I don't want you to become human either." Icelyn shook her head. "You're too important to winter Jack, Father Winter and the other sprites need you."

"Well, thank you for being selfless but you should find someone else." Jack Frost looked away. "I don't even know if I love you back..."

"I figured you wouldn't want to fall in love with a human again after what happened with mom." Icelyn sighed sadly. "But I can't find someone else...because there's no one like you. You're one of a kind Jack, and that's why I love you. I understand why you don't want to be with me, but that won't change my feelings for you."

Jack Frost was stunned. He always hated being one of a kind because it made him feel very lonely. He always thought that being one of a kind was a bad thing. But here Icelyn was telling him that his being one of a kind was why she fell in love with him. It was like...like to her being one of a kind was a good thing.

"Think about it if you want." Icelyn smiled sadly. "You don't have to return my feelings anyway. I only told you because...because I thought that someone loving you personally and not just winter in general would make you feel good."

Jack Frost didn't want to admit it, but it actually did make him feel good to be loved personally and not just loved for his work. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I don't know if I'll ever love you back, but I do appreciate the honesty." He said. "Let's forget about it for now and make that sculpture."

"Okay." Icelyn smiled less sadly, glad that her admittance hadn't cost her her friendship with Jack.


	3. Fiery Foe and Love of Snow

"_Now here's where the danger part starts, because while they were building that sculpture a menacing figure was watching them. It was Kubla Kraus! You see when Father Winter had blown him away years ago it didn't blow him to his death. Instead Kubla had landed in a pile of soft snow and had spent the last two decades or so plotting his revenge. Not being that smart, except when it came to mechanics, he hadn't really thought of a plan at all. Mostly he had tried to figure out what caused his defeat in the first place. Now he knew that Jack Snip had caused him problems, but the real cause of his demise had been that strange blizzard that had attacked his castle. If it hadn't been for the blizzard he would've been able to attack January Junction weeks ago, plus it was because of the snow that the roof caved in and knocked him out, giving Jack Snip a chance to trick his Keh-nights into going the wrong way."_

Since Jack Frost and Icelyn were alone Jack Frost had made himself visible in general, which meant that Kubla could see him as well.

"Wait." Kubla said to himself. "That guy is blowing snow out his mouth? Jack Frost! So he was one who caused my demise!"

Kubla headed back for his castle and started to really plan now.

I was ruler of land  
>Almost won a beautiful girl's hand<br>But then that icy fool  
>Stopped me with weapons cool<p>

But now I'm back for throne  
>And to no longer be alone<br>But first Jack Frost I will defeat  
>I will kill him with burning heat<p>

Gather up some coal and a spear  
>Power them with his worse fear<br>Light them and burn them  
>His death I will condemn<p>

Toss coal at his side  
>So that he will have nowhere to hide<br>Then throw the spear at his chest  
>Show him who is truly best<p>

Once he has melted to the ground  
>My victory will be sound<br>I will destroy town and knight  
>Get back girl for it is my right!<p>

Kubla gathered the coal and a spear, as well as some fuel to burn. Using what metal he could find in his castle he fashioned a motorized catapult with a container attached to light coal. After he finished building it he drove it outside until he saw Jack Frost playing with Icelyn and her parents. Since the four of them were alone, or so they thought, Jack Frost had remained visible in general. This proved to be a mistake, for Kubla was able to aim his coal so that Jack ended up trap in a semicircle of fire.

You see the catapult worked like this: inside the container was burning coal, and the catapult part would end up picking some up as it was pulled back. Then when it was released the coal it picked up was flung into the air.

"Where did this fire come from?" Raveneau asked, confused and worried.

"From me!" Kubla boomed.

Everyone looked and saw Kubla on his catapult.

"Oh no!" Elisa gasped.

"I have discovered cause of my defeat, and now will kill Jack Frost!" Kubla declared.

"Ha, like you can kill a winter sprite." Elisa's father scoffed.

"Actually...you can." Jack Frost coughed weakly.

Worried, Icelyn, Elisa, Raveneau, and Elisa's parents looked and saw that the fire was already weakening Jack. In fact he as on his hands and knees and could barely even move. They tried to get to Jack to help him escape the fire, but Kubla released more fiery coal, cutting them off. Kubla then grabbed his spear, lit it, and moved closer to Jack.

"One hit from this and you'll be dead." Kubla smiled evilly. "And then I, Kubla Kraus, will regain what is rightfully mine."

Now Father Winter and the other sprites had been watching this, and were obviously worried for Jack Frost.

"Oh Father Winter, we can't let Kubla kill Jack." Snip said worriedly.

"He won't." Father Winter said. "Icelyn had admitted her love for Jack quite a few days ago. If her love really is as true as she claimed, then it won't be Jack Frost that the spear will hit."

"But that means..." Holly's eyes widened.

"Exactly." Father Winter nodded.

"But we can't let that happen either!" Snip protested.

"Don't worry Snip, I got an idea on how to help both Jack Frost and Icelyn at the same time." Father Winter smiled. "I already asked Nature for her permission and she agreed, though I still want to make sure that Icelyn's love for Jack really is true."

It turns out it was, as Kubla tossed the spear Icelyn ran in front of it and took the blow for Jack Frost.

"Icelyn!" Elisa and Raveneau cried.

"_Jack Frost, hearing that, looked up and saw what Icelyn had done. He realize that she really did love him, and suddenly regained his strength. He whistled and put out the fire, and then went to Icelyn. He then froze the spear, but didn't know how else to help her. However he did know that he wasn't going to let Kubla harm anyone ever again. He blew hard towards Kubla, sending him flying into some trees. Before Kubla could recover and get up, some icicles broke off the trees and...well, I think you can guess what happened next. Kubla was defeated for good."_

Jack Frost turned back to Icelyn.

"Icelyn...you really do love me." He didn't know whether to smile or cry, so he did both.

"Of course I do." Icelyn smiled weakly.

The spear hadn't hit a fatal spot, but did hit her in a way that would eventually kill her. It would just take a while. Unfortunately, there was no time to get her to a doctor.

As for Jack Frost, despite being upset by Icelyn's sacrifice he was happy. Or something that felt like happiness. You see for the first time in his life, he felt real love. He realized that he had loved Icelyn this whole time, but had been holding it back due to his past with Elisa and Icelyn being mortal. He also knew that his love for Icelyn was real because it was stronger than what he used to feel for Elisa:

For the longest time I had felt alone  
>I tried to have fun with the humans but none saw me<br>Now I have friends to call my own  
>Including one who has made me so happy<p>

She loves me for me  
>Not for my work<br>She's so fun and friendly  
>And prettier than my frostwork<p>

And now I can safely say that I love her

Icelyn joined in:

There is no other guy like you  
>You're kind and selfless<br>Faithful and true  
>Not to mention fun and fearless<p>

Oh Jack Frost I love you

Then they both sang together:

Sometimes you think that you'll never find the one  
>Then someone comes along to prove you wrong<br>Someone kind, selfless, and fun  
>Someone with whom you belong<p>

And now that I've found you  
>I don't want you to set me free<br>For your love has start my life anew  
>And has filled it completely<p>

Jack Frost and Icelyn then kissed...but her life was now slowly slipping away.

"Icelyn...no." Jack Frost cradled her. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't, I'll always be here." Icelyn smiled weakly, putting a hand over Jack Frost's heart.

But then, an magical icy wind surrounded Icelyn. When it blew away everyone was stunned: not only was the spear and Icelyn's wound gone, but her appearance had changed! She still had her hair and eyes, but her skin was white now and her clothes were an icy blue and decorated with snowflake patterns.

"What?" Icelyn looked where the wound used to be. "What happened?"

"You have been granted a new life as a winter sprite." Father Winter's voice boomed down from above. "Your loyalty and love for Jack Frost proved to be strong enough to allow you to stay with him forever."

Icelyn's parents and grandparents cheered and Jack Frost shed tears of joy as Icelyn hugged him.

"Thank you Father Winter." He said. "Thank you."

"_And so Jack Frost and Icelyn were wed. Not right away mind you, I mean, they did have to set up the wedding first. It was a special wedding too, not just because it was the first winter sprite wedding. It was also because it allowed Raveneau and Elisa and her parents to visit the Winter Kingdom, for that was where the wedding took place. Snip was Jack Frost's best man of course, being his best sprite friend, and Holly was the flower girl, or holly girl since she used her namesake instead of flower petals. Oh don't worry, they were magical holly leaves that didn't hurt you with their prickles. Father Winter, of course, oversaw the ceremony."_

The scene switched back to Pardon-Me Pete. It was nearly nighttime now.

"I was there too, since I had become a good friend of Jack's by that point." He finished. "So you see, Jack Frost got a happy ending after all. Just with his real love instead of someone he only thought he loved. And don't worry about Icelyn's parents and grandparents, they saw her often. They couldn't always visit the Winter Kingdom to see her, a special privilege like that was saved for Christmas itself, but Icelyn and Jack Frost saw them almost everyday during winter in January Junction. As for the rest of the year, well of course Jack Frost couldn't visit due to the warm weather. But Father Winter let Icelyn keep enough of her humanity to handle the warm weather long enough to see her parents and grandparents for a day or so. Oh pardon me, it seems that it's time for dinner. Well, see you next Groundhog's Day."

And with that, he dashed back to his hole for his dinner.


End file.
